<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renewed Beginnings by ReadingFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363124">Renewed Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingFics/pseuds/ReadingFics'>ReadingFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter is a Peverell, Heir of Hogwarts Founders Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, The Deathly Hallows, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingFics/pseuds/ReadingFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Harry remembers is being hit with the death curse. Now he stands in a white space which looks a lot like King's Cross with a person claiming to be Death offering him a chance to go back in time and defeat Voldemort before it's too late.</p><p> </p><p>*Harry Potter and all the characters are owned by JK Rowling. I am simply writing this for fun not to make money out of it*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone and welcome. This is my first time writing so I apologise if its a bit sloppy. I appreciate any criticism positive or negative. I will try and update as often as possible but I make no promises as I do have exams to study for. Anyway this is your usual time travel fix it fic except instead of sending Harry back to the summer he turns 11 I am sending him back to his summer before third year. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to Sirius' words dying did not feel as painful as Harry thought it would be. His walk from the castle, through the Forbidden Forest to the clearing where Voldemort and his followers were waiting, allowed Harry to come to terms with his situation. He was going to die and that was fine. He wouldn't have to worry about Ron and Hermione, who would most likely mourn him more than the rest of Wizarding Britain. He wouldn't have to struggle to explain to Ginny why spending a whole year away from her hunting Horcruxes had caused his feeling for her to disappear abruptly. He wouldn't have to face Remus' son and explain to him why his parents are dead. Harry was relieved to say the least. Soon he would meet his parent and Sirius and Remus, assuming that the afterlife was even a thing, and they would welcome him. </p><p>So when Harry stood in the clearing looking at Voldemort, green eyes meeting red, he felt only one thing: relief. In those last few moment it was as if the world went still. The forest was quiet, the Death Eater stood awaiting their master's orders, even Hagrid had gone silent after trying to make Harry turn back to no avail. Harry enjoyed the silence. It reminded him of the summer just before his 5th year when he would sit on one of the benches in the local park to escape the Dursleys and would listen to the birds chirp. It was in those moments that Harry felt at peace the most. It was in those moments that he did not bear the fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders and it was in those moments that Harry Potter the Boy- Who- Lived could be just Harry the boy who grew up in Surrey in a normal street surrounded by normal people. Those moments, however, never lasted and so neither did this one. </p><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort shouted the spell and a green light enveloped the clearing. Another Horcrux was destroyed but Voldemort did not know it, too obsessed with a prophecy told 18 years ago finally being fulfilled. When Narcissa Malfoy went to check on the body she would not feel a pulse but it did not matter for a deal was made and this world would not exist for long.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Harry woke up he was confused. The spell had hit him and yet here he was standing in a completely white space which looked a lot like King's Cross station. Harry looked around and noticed something under one of the benches. At first glance one would assume this was a child. A very malnourished child but still definitely a child. It was covered in what looked like blood and dirt and it lay there shivering as if it was cold. Its face kept contorting as if it was in immense pain. Harry almost felt sorry for it were it not for the fact that the face it bared was the same as that of the man who had made his entire life difficult: Voldemort. No, Harry did not feel any empathy towards this creature. It did however raise a number of question. Where is he if this is not King's Cross? Did he die? If he did why is there a child version of Voldemort here? </p><p>"Limbo" said a voice from behind Harry. This startled him so he looked around and sure enough on one of the other platforms stood a man dressed in a black suit with a top hat and a moustache looking at Harry. He was leaning on a cane and his eyes appeared to be pitch black except for his irises which were white.</p><p>"Who are you?" asked Harry confused by what was happening.</p><p>"That thing you're looking at is a soul shard. It belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle. It followed you here after you were killed and is stuck waiting for the rest of its counterparts" answered the strange man ignoring Harry's question.</p><p>"That's the horcrux that was inside me" said Harry looking back at the thing under the bench. When he turned around the man was now on the same platform as him and making his way towards Voldemort.</p><p>"It's probably for the best if I send it to its own Limbo. Don't want it ruining the view now do we" and with a tap of his cane the soul shard was gone leaving Harry alone with the strange man. "Now I know you probably have some questions so ask away."</p><p>Harry looked at the man and hesitated for a moment. There was no reason to trust this man but seeing as he was dead, if the destroyed horcrux was anything to go by, he figured he had nothing to lose.<br/>
"Who are you and what is this place?" asked Harry.</p><p>"As I said earlier this is Limbo the space between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It is a crossroads of sorts. People come here all the time when they are having different near death moments so to speak. In those moments they are often given the choice of whether they want to die or go back." the strange man explained as he walked over and sat on the bench " Of course in some instances souls come here if they are not quite ready to pass on. Tom' s soul is one such example. It can not depart until it is whole and thus its shards await the rest in Limbo."</p><p>"Then why am I here?" asked Harry more confused now than he was a minute ago.</p><p>"You Harry James Potter son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Juliet Evans are here because I want to give you a choice." answered the strange man startling Harry as he obviously knew him despite never meeting each other.</p><p>"A choice? I thought the Killing Curse would kill me" responded Harry surprised.</p><p>"Oh no it did. You are dead but I am keeping your soul here in your Limbo." said the strange man once again making Harry more confused then he was before.</p><p>"I don't understand who are you, why are you keeping my soul here and what choice? " asked Harry anger slowly building up inside him.</p><p>"Right it is a bit rude of me to not introduce myself. I have had many names over time which change depending on where you are in the world but you would most likely know me as Death. Now before you ask more questions, I am keeping your soul here and giving you a choice because you are the only living descendant of the Peverell brothers in centuries to unite all the hallows." Death explained in a calm tone which startled Harry. He always thought that Death would have a long black cloak and a skull for a face not a three piece suit and a top hat. </p><p>Slowly Harry began to process what Death had said and things began to make sense to him. The hallows were given by Death to the three brothers in the tale and the one who controlled all of them would be the master of death. Is that why he was here? Did Death want to give him a reward for collecting all of the hallows? </p><p>"I am not giving you a reward because of that" said Death suddenly.</p><p>"You can read my mind?" asked Harry.</p><p>"Yes I can and whilst the cloak and the skull are one of my forms its the one I use the least. I have many after all which allow me to walk the living realm this is one of them. Sometimes I will appear as a woman and sometime I may even appear as an animal. Now do you want to hear my proposal or not it is not often I make these offers." Death responded.</p><p>"I want to hear it" said Harry his curiosity slipping through in his voice.</p><p>"Right as the first Master of death in ... well I guess you are the first one period. Anyway I am giving you the choice of a redo. You can go back in time to change your future with the hallows by your side." explained Death as he took out a golden pocket watch and opened it to look at the time.</p><p>"You'll send me back just like that? No string attached? With the strongest wand ever made and a stone which lets you talk to dead spirits?" asked Harry. He was suspicious of Death and he felt he was entitled to it. After all why would Death do this if he didn't want something back.</p><p>"I don't want anything. Listen kid me and my siblings have been following the Peverell line ever since we decided to mess with them on that bridge years ago. By all accounts they should have been dead but they were smart and coordinated enough to make it out alive. Now I know the story says something completely different but this is what happened. We all agreed after their deaths that if a Peverell descendant manged to collect the hallows again we would bestow upon them a gift. You are the first to do so and thus we are offering you this gift. Go back and change your past with the help of the hallows. You will not be plagued by the horcrux anymore so no need to sacrifice yourself again and we will make sure some darker plots you were unaware off are brought out into the light." Death explained leaving Harry stunned.</p><p>He could go back. He could go back and make sure Sirius wouldn't die. He could go back and save everyone who would've died because of him. He could go back and stop Voldemort from coming back. Harry had come to terms with the fact that he will die today. His walk from the castle to the clearing in the forest helped him. In his final moment he felt relief for he was finally free of his burden. Harry was ready to die but that did not mean it was his time. Now standing here with Death, surrounded by a white King's Cross Harry knew that more than ever. Death would have to wait for Harry Potter for his story was not done yet. And so with newfound determination Harry looked at Death and said " I want to go back".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back in the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry wakes up in the Leaky Cauldron.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to go back"</p>

<p>"Great" responded Death " Now before I send you back you should now some things. Firstly, you cannot tell anyone that you are from the future. I don’t care if you’re being tortured or the love of your life has a knife to her throat. If you do the flow of time can be ruined and we don't want that.</p>

<p>“Secondly, Fate is going to make some changes as well which means that you will end up meeting some people you knew earlier than expected. We’re doing this to make things easier for you.</p>

<p>“Thirdly, the hallows will follow you. That means that when you wake up the Elder Wand, the Resurrection stone and the Cloak of Invisibility will be with you. I can sense that you are worried about one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore missing his wand, however, I can assure you that that won't be a problem. When you go back with the hallows of this current timeline, the hallows in the past will no longer be the same objects of power. In other words, they will become replicas that will not hold the same powers. Along with that I am going to change how the Elder Wand looks so as to not raise suspicion.</p>

<p>“I advise against using the Resurrection Stone. Talking to the dead can drive a person mad, as the story of the Peverell brothers has already proven.</p>

<p>“And finally, a bit of a heads up you will find out that some of the people you knew and whom you thought had your best interest at heart were lying to you. I won’t reveal too much just be cautious.  Now any question?"</p>

<p>Harry took a moment to process the explanation. Not being able to tell anyone about what would happen made things more difficult but when has Harry’s life ever been easy. His parent died when he was a toddler, he was raised by his aunt and uncle who locked him up in a cupboard and made him do their housework and he spent the last 6 years fighting a powerful Dark Lord whilst also somehow passing his classes at Hogwarts. Harry’s life was difficult but this time he could live through it again with knowledge he did not posses last time and the most powerful artifacts to ever exist.</p>

<p>“You said I can’t tell anyone but what if they use Leglimency. They could just look into my head and I was never good at stopping that.” explained Harry.</p>

<p>“We thought of that so we will be putting up barriers on your mind to prevent that from happening. The average person will just assume you’re really good at Occlumency.” Said Death</p>

<p>“Ok. I think I’m ready to go back. Do you know what year it will be?” Asked Harry</p>

<p>“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Answered Death “Anyway. I wish you good luck. We will be watching you with great interest.” Death tapped his cane three times on the floor and before Harry could say anything darkness overtook him.</p>

<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>When Harry woke up, he found himself in a room that was not his own, yet it somehow felt familiar. The bed was too big and old fashioned, almost like the ones in his dorm at Hogwarts, and from the window he could see building stretching out for miles. It was very different from his home in Surrey where he had a simple single bed and the only thing, visible thing were more suburban houses.</p>
<p>
There was a light layer of dust on all the furniture and on a small coffee table in the room there rested a pile of books. Harry instantly recognised one of these as his Care for Magical Creatures textbook from his 3rd year. Hard to forget it since it was the only book to ever try and eat him. So Harry easily deduced that he was currently in the Leaky Cauldron just before his 3rd year of Hogwarts and most likely the day the Weasleys and Hermione would be arriving.</p>

<p>Looking around Harry noticed three items on the nightstand that were not there last time. The first one was the cloak of Invisibility which was folded neatly and looked as if it was brand new. On top of it lay a necklace which held the Resurrection stone and next to it was what Harry assumed was the Elder wand. True do Death’s word the wand looked different. It was now black with a carved snake skeleton which ran across its length. Harry had to admit the wand did look pretty good even though he was not a Slytherin and now that Voldemort’s soul was no longer in him, he won’t be able to speak with snakes. He was wrong in that assumption but would not find that out until 2 hours from now.</p>

<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>

<p>After awhile Harry decided to head downstairs. He was hungry and was suspecting that his two friends would be arguing over Crookshanks trying to eat Scabbers. This reminded Harry of another issue he had to deal with. His best friend’s rat was the man who got his parents killed. It would be so easy to snatch Pettigrew and fire of a quick spell so he could have his revenge but that would make it difficult to prove Sirius’ innocence and Harry would need to explain how he knew the rat was an animagus. For now, Harry would pretend he was oblivious and ignore Pettigrew as much as he could.</p>

<p>“Keep that bloody thing away from him!” Said a familiar voice which Harry knew was Ron’s.</p>

<p>“Maybe if you were a bit more responsible and kept an eye on that rat you wouldn’t have to worry about him being eaten.” Responded Hermione and Harry could not help but grin at seeing his two best friends again.</p>

<p>At that moment Ron looked up and saw Harry “Oh hey Harry! When did you get here?”</p>

<p>Hermione turned around at that moment too and greeted him. Harry made his way downstairs and greeted his friends as the rest of the Weasley clan began to make their way in. Molly hugged Harry tightly in the same motherly way she had done for years now. Then Arthur shook his hand and just like last time he asked to speak with him in private. Arthur warned Harry about Sirius and why he should keep an eye out, ignorant to the fact that Harry wanted Sirius to find him. He wanted to meet see his godfather again and help clear his name.</p>

<p>Harry was wondering at this point if anything would change. Death had said so, but things were going the exact same way as before. That was until Charlie and Bill Weasley walked in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to end it like that. I am already working on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exposing the liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill takes Harry to Gringotts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Comments are appreciated be they negative, positive or if you just wanna ask something about the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill and Charlie Weasley had both done well for themselves despite what their mother might think. Bill worked as a cursebreaker for Gringotts and if you asked any of his co-workers what they thought of the redhead they would say he was the kindest, most hardworking and skilled cursebreaker of this generation. His brother Charlie took a different path and became a dragon tamer in Romania, a job he enjoys wholeheartedly. Their mother never agreed with their choices. She wanted her sons to work for the ministry, like their father, and for her daughters to marry and become housewives. When she realised her eldest were not going to conform to that ideal, she was outraged and that created a drift between them. Molly Weasley was persistent, however, so she spent a lot of time making sure her third child Percy would follow in his father’s footsteps. The twins she never took seriously and Ron she thought was too stupid to even pass his OWLs. As for Ginny, Molly has been grooming her since birth, telling her tales of the Boy-Who-Lived and how she would be his wife one day. </p>
<p>The trip to Egypt was not void of arguments. Molly spent a good amount of dinner time arguing with Bill and Charlie about their career choices, so much in fact that when they announced they will be moving back to Britain Molly started another argument about them not having found a wife yet. After that they began to eat separately. No one paid any attention to Arthur Weasley and how this affected him. He loved his sons and could not be prouder with their career choices and is probably why he was much closer with them compared to Molly. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie wrote to each other all the time, with Arthur’s letters going to his ministry office so his wife would not be able to read them. He knew Bill was being reassigned to the main cursebreaker unit in Britain as an assistant to the head. He also knew Charlie had wanted to try out something new, so he had taken up the teaching position for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts which had opened up recently. Arthur knew Bill had dated some girls in Egypt, but those relationships only lasted a couple of months as everyone was more focused on their career. He also knew Charlie was not interested in women at all but was afraid of sharing it with the family due to Molly’s views on what a family should look like. Charlie told his father all of this over a letter and when they were alone in Egypt, a father hugged his son and told him he would always be there for him and love him no matter what. </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Bill and Charlie both took seats the seats opposite Harry and Ron wasted no time introducing them.</p>
<p>“These are my older brothers Charlie and Bill. Guys this is Harry my best mate”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Harry” said Charlie smiling at him.</p>
<p>“We’ve heard quite a bit about you. Ron wouldn’t shut up about how great you were” said Bill.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure he was exaggerating a bit” said Harry acting more like his 13-year-old self than the 17-year-old war veteran he was.</p>
<p>“He does do that sometimes.” Said Charlie as he ate his breakfast.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that Pettigrew ran away and Ron went to chase him, leaving Harry alone with the eldest Weasleys.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you’re busy today Harry?” asked Bill quietly obviously trying to avoid being heard by the rest of his family.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” Answered Harry “Do you mind if I ask why?”</p>
<p>“Not sure really. I received a letter from your account manager, saying that I should get you to Gringotts as soon as possible. They thought you’d be more comfortable if it were me since you’re so close to <br/>our family.” Explained Bill.</p>
<p>When Death had told Harry there would be some changes, he did not expect this. Has he always had an account manager or is this another thing that was changed? If he did have the account manager before why were they never introduced?</p>
<p>“Your magical guardian was supposed to take you, but he kept telling the goblins you weren’t ready and had no interest in the Potter Lordship.” </p>
<p>“My magical guardian? I’ve never talked to them before. I didn’t even know they existed.” Harry was confused. The only person who could be his magical guardian was Sirius and he was in Azkaban until recently.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t told who they are, but the goblins will be more than happy to tell you. Although it is a bit concerning that you don’t know who he is. Did they not raise you?” Bill asked confusion spreading across his face as well. </p>
<p>“I was raised by my aunt and uncle and they are both muggles. I didn’t know about magic until my 11th birthday when Hagrid came to pick me up.” Harry responded.</p>
<p>“We definitely need to get you to Gringotts. We’ll go after breakfast make up some excuse.” Said Bill</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun. I’ll distract the rest of the family while you guys sneak out.” Said Charlie having heard everything.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>After they finished breakfast Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys left the Leaky Cauldron to do some shopping before school. Diagon alley was busy as usual, first years excited to finally be going to Hogwarts, fifth years making sure they have the right books, so they were ready for their OWLs and seventh years thinking about their paths after Hogwarts. Charlie, as promised, led his family into Flourish and Bout as Harry and Bill snuck away to Gringotts. </p>
<p>Once in there they went to the counter at the end where Bill greeted an old goblin and asked that they be led to the Potter account manager, Bograst. Another goblin then came and led them through a white corridor with paintings on the walls depicting different events from the goblin wars. These painting were like muggle ones. The goblins in them were still and did not turn to look at them as they walked by as so many of the painting in Hogwarts would often do. </p>
<p>Eventually they reached a door with a golden name plate on it that said Bograst. Harry figured that this was his account manager’s office. Bill knocked on the door and opened it after the goblin inside shouted for them to come in.</p>
<p>“Ah Mr. Potter we were looking forward to your arrival. Please come in and take a sit.” Said Bograst slightly bowing his head. “Cursebreaker Weasley you are free to go. Thank you for bringing Mr. Potter to us.”</p>
<p>“Actually, could he stay? We had to sneak away to get here and it would be easier to explain where we were if we went back together.” Said Harry not wanting to be alone for once.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Answered the goblin before straightening up “Now your magical guardian has told us that you do not want to be involved with the Potter accounts or your Lordship, however, I must implore you to reconsider. Your grandfather spent a good part of his life making sure the Potter name was respected and you even hold two seats in the Wizengamot.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that. In fact, I don’t even know who my magical guardian is so whatever they’ve told you it’s not true.” Harry responded which left Bograst confused. He had been the Potter account manager for years now and had helped Fleamont Potter in advancing the Potter legacy. Fleamont would sometimes even bring his son James to their meetings but Bograst could tell he was not interested in any of the family meetings. After James Potter was killed and the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared, Bograst went to audit the vaults thinking that as there is no living Potters, he would no longer have to manage the accounts. He was surprised to find out that not only were the Potter vaults’ magic still active, which meant that Harry Potter had truly survived, and this wasn’t a ministry plot to keep people happy, but there were now three more vaults under his management. Unfortunately, he could not find which family they belonged to without a blood test.</p>
<p>“If that is the case then I am afraid Mr Potter your accounts have been compromised. Don’t worry I can look into it now, but I will need your blood.” Bograst took out a piece of parchment, a quill and a dagger and handed them over to Harry. “Now I need you to cut your palm and put some of the blood on the quill and the parchment. It will let us know that you are who you say you are, and it will also reveal if they are any effects on you that may imply you are here against your will.”</p>
<p>Harry did as he was told and watched as the quill and the parchment absorbed his blood. They then began to float and write out something which made Bograst raise his eyebrows in surprise followed by a shocked expression. </p>
<p>“I believe you should have look at this Mr Potter.” Said Bograst as he handed the parchment to Harry who was equally surprised by its contents.</p>
<p>Birth name: Harrison James Potter<br/>Legal name as requested by magical guardian: Harry Potter<br/>D.O.B. 31/07/1980<br/>Father: James Fleamont Potter (Deceased)<br/>Mother: Lily Juliet Potter (Deceased)<br/>Godparents:<br/>Sirius Black (Imprisoned, recently escaped)<br/>Alice Longbottom (Long-term patient in St Mungo’s mental ward)<br/>Active Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Possibly Illegal)<br/>Titles and Houses<br/>Heir Potter – Paternal (Can claim Lordship when of age)<br/>Heir Peverell – Paternal (Can claim Lordship when of age)<br/>Heir Gryffindor – Paternal (Can claim Lordship when of age)<br/>Heir Slytherin – Maternal (Can claim Lordship when of age)<br/>“Wait my mum was a muggle how is she related to Salazar Slytherin.” Asked Harry this somehow being the most surprising thing on the list.<br/>“She could have been from a squib line that was cast out a long time ago.” Answered Bill.<br/>Harry thought it would be funny if his aunt found out that one of her ancestors was a powerful wizard before he continued reading.<br/>Vaults:<br/>Vault 324- Main Potter Vault<br/>5,678,990 Galleon, 45,768 sickles and 739 Knuts<br/>Books and Tomes<br/>Ancient relics<br/>Paintings<br/>Vault 687 – Potter Trust Vault for Harrison James Potter <br/>9000 Galleons to be renewed at the start off each year<br/>Vault 790 – Peverell Main Vault – Frozen until heirship or lordship is claimed<br/>8,973,712 Galleon, 59,378 Sickles and 832 Knuts <br/>Books and Tomes<br/>Ancient relics <br/>Paintings <br/>Vault 315 – Gryffindor Main Vault – Frozen until heirship or lordship is claimed<br/>436,768 Galleon, 87,980 Sickles and 780 Knuts<br/>Books and Tomes<br/>Ancient relics<br/>Paintings<br/>Vault 951 – Slytherin Main Vault – Frozen until heirship or lordship is claimed <br/>409,987 Galleons, 67, 980 Sickles and 130 Knuts<br/>Books and Tomes<br/>Ancient Relics<br/>Paintings<br/>Marriage Contract- Not approved<br/>Harry Potter and Giverva Weasley<br/>To marry when both are of age<br/>Ginerva Weasley is to take control of all accounts and properties. Harry Potter is to give up his Wizengamot seats to the Weasley family. <br/>Signed by Albus Dumbeldore on behalf of Harry Potter – Not accepted due to possibility of illegal guardianship <br/>Signed by Molly Weasley on behalf of Ginerva Weasley<br/>Not approved – Requires signature of Ginerva Weasley’s other guardian and current head of the Weasley Family, Arthur Weasley<br/>Blocks and Potions detected:<br/>Magical Core blocked 50% - caused by potion effect<br/>Ancient Heritage blocked 100%- caused by potion effect – Possible elf heritage<br/>Ancient Heritage benefits - blocked<br/>Wordless Magic blocked 80% - caused by potion effect <br/>Mage sense 100% blocked – caused by a spell and enhanced by a potion effect<br/>Emotion enhancer potion – Effects have faded<br/>Intelligence blocker potion – Effects have faded<br/>Love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley- Effects have faded <br/>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley- Effects have faded</p>
<p>At this moment Harry knew exactly what Death meant when he told him some people were lying to him. He felt betrayed. Molly Weasley had been like a mother to him but it turns out all she wanted was his money and political power and Dumbledore had always made it seem like he cared for Harry. It made sense now why in the past year when him, Ron and Hermione were hunting for Horcruxes the feelings he had for Ginny and the admiration he held for Dumbledore had faded. He wasn’t being dosed with potions. </p>
<p>Bill who was sitting next to him was also furious. His father had told him a lot about the Weasley’s family history, and it was a marriage contract that drove them to poverty. He was not surprised that his mother was in the middle of all this having heard her talk to Ginny about how one day she would marry Harry Potter. At first Bill thought it was just one of those white lies parent would tell their children until they grew older and found out the truth but as Ginny got older and Molly continued reassuring her Bill realised his mum believed what she was saying. When he tried confronting her about it, she started another argument about Bill’s chosen career. So, he left it hoping that Ginny would eventually grow up and realise Molly was sightly insane. He lost all hope this summer when Ginny had spent most of the time talking about how her future husband had saved her from an evil diary. </p>
<p>Harry eventually came out of it and spoke up “I have so many questions.”</p>
<p>“As expected, Mr Potter” said Bograst “I will answer all of them of course. I must admit I was curious about the three vaults I was assigned after your father’s passing. Fleamont never mentioned them and they did not have assigned mangers. One obviously came from your mother’s side, but she was never spoke of it which leads me to believe she was not aware of its existence. I believe your grandfather might have managed the others by himself. He was quite resourceful when it came to managing finances.”</p>
<p>“Is there a way to remove the blocks?” asked Harry</p>
<p>“Yes, we can perform a ritual which I’m sure Cursebreaker Weasley is familiar with.”</p>
<p> “I know the one.” Said Bill “It doesn’t take long you could have it done today if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Said Harry “It also says I may have an elf heritage but what does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Ah yes that is most interesting. The elves were an ancient race that used to live in our world a ling time ago. They were the first to teach magic to humans but some time after the first human civilisations began to form, they left for the veil. No one knows why and if they did that knowledge has been lost. </p>
<p>“It is believed that some of the elves had children with humans. Those hybrids could do learn magic much quicker than the average human, had a larger core, would cast more powerful spells and their intellect was naturally higher. The hybrids which were awakened followed the elves into the veil. The rest remained here and some of their descendants did awaken. Merlin was one such example and it appears so are you Mr Potter. “Explained Bograst.</p>
<p>“Ok that’s quite a lot to take in. Uhm... can I have the blocks removed now and then claim the heirships?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Of course. I will escort you to the ritual room.” Bograst then turned to Bill. “Cursebreaker Weasley, I have heard you are quite skilled. Would you be willing to help?”</p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure.” Said Bill.</p>
<p>“Very well follow me.” Bograst said as he led them further down the same corridor and to a door that opened to reveal a set of stairs which took them to bank’s dungeons. In contrast with the rest of Gringotts the dungeons were dark and cold. The walls were grey, and the only light came from the torches which sat on the wall. It reminded Harry of the dungeon him, Ron and Hermione had had to go through in their first year when Quirell was looking for the stone. </p>
<p>They walked for a bit until they reached a wooden door. Bograst led them inside and asked Bill to begin preparing the place for the ritual. He then turned to Harry and asked him to strip to his underwear before he gave him a potion. Ten minutes later Bill had drawn a circle with various runes in the floor and Harry stood in the middle. Bograst and Bill began chanting, the former in Gobbledegook and the latter in Latin with their wands out. The runes began to glow blue and Harry felt his body relax. This only lasted a moment as suddenly Harry felt his breakfast come back up and so hoping that this was normal and he won’t mess up the runes, he threw up. At that point, the chanting stopped, and Bill came over.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Asked Bill with slight worry in his voice. “We should’ve warned you that would happen. It’s how your body gets rid of the potions.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Answered Harry “Actually, I’ve never felt better.”</p>
<p>“That would be because the blocks were removed from your body Mr Potter.” Said Bograst “Now there are some more things we need to discuss but I suggest we do that back in my office.”<br/>Harry nodded his head and went to get dressed before making his way upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The ring ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry claims his heirship rings but not all of them see him as the heir.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy it. This picks up right where the last one left off. I was gonna make the ring claiming shorter but I just couldn't stop writing so here you go. As always all comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the ritual was done and Harry had a moment to catch his breath, he followed Bograst and Bill back upstairs. On the way there he began to realise something about him was different. He began to feel an odd prickling sensation on his forearms that made him itch, his eyes began to water as if the room was too bright and there was a quiet but high-pitched noise that was causing him a mild headache. </p><p>“Are you ok Harry?” asked Bill having noticed Harry’s discomfort “The ritual can be a bit exhausting.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that. My arms are really itchy for some reason and this place is too bright.” Answered Harry as he wiped his eyes and continued to scratch his arms.</p><p>“I believe I know what is causing it Mr Potter. It would be safer to discuss it in my office.” Said Bograst as they turned the final corner to his office.</p><p>Once inside Harry felt much better. His head was no longer bothering him, and his eyes were much better. The itching persisted but it was barely noticeable, and Harry knew he could ignore it once they started talking.</p><p>“If you remember Mr Potter the parchment showed that one of the things that were blocked was your Mage Sense.” Bograst started to explain “A Mage Sense is a very rare ability Mr Potter. Many have tried to recreate it in the past to no avail. Even Merlin himself did not posses this gift. It is what the muggles would call a mutation, however, unlike their definition which talks about changes in your DNA this is a change in your core and so, it unfortunately cannot be passed on to your children.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose there is a guide on how to control it.” Harry responded slightly surprising himself that this was the first thing to come up in his mind. </p><p>‘Oh right. My intellect blockers are gone and I’m half elf.’ He thought to himself</p><p>“I am afraid not Mr Potter but as you already know your elf heritage has been awakened. Magic will be easier to control for you now so I’m sure you will quickly find a way to tame your ability.” Bograst said smirking slightly. “Now shall we proceed with the claim of the heirships?”</p><p>Harry realised he would have a lot to think through later when he was alone. Mage Sense sounded like a useful ability if he could figure out how it worked. Maybe Hogwarts’ restricted section would have what he was looking for, or if that failed the Room of Requirement. For now, though his priority would be to repress it.</p><p>“How do I go about claiming the heirship?” Asked Harry.</p><p>“You need to put on the heir rings and see if they accept you.” Bograst said as he reached into his drawer to recover a silver box. When he opened it Harry and Bill stared in awe at what it held. There were four rings and in pristine condition with different crests. The first one was silver with the engraved head of a stag. The second one Harry guessed was the Slytherin ring was also silver with a snake coiled around a sword. The third one was gold with a lion which Harry realised was the same as the one he wore on his school robes: this was the Gryffindor ring. The final symbol Harry was all too familiar with. It was silver and its crest was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He knew this was the Peverell ring which meant the first one was the Potter ring. He wondered in that moment if his father had also worn this ring at some point.</p><p>“The rings have runes on them to preserve their looks so don’t worry about scratching them up. Most rings are silver but Godric Gryffindor was a bit of a show-off and had his made up entirely of gold”. Explained Bograst.</p><p>“How very Gryffindor of him.” Bill said reminding Harry that he was still in the room. </p><p>“Indeed. Now if you put them on starting with the lordships you inherited from your father’s side.” Said Bograst as he handed him the Potter ring.</p><p>Harry put it on and felt a surge go through his body. He assumed this was what Sirius meant when he talked about family magic. It was a nice feeling that made him feel warm, like everything in his life would work out. It awoke a memory in him which Harry was not aware existed. He was small, maybe 1, and he was sitting on his father’s lap. James was in the middle of a story, using his wand to make it come to life, and Harry was giggling watching him. It made Harry feel happy. The happiest he’s felt in a long time even. Eventually the feeling was gone, and he was back in Bograst’s office, the goblin holding up the Gryffindor ring for Harry to put on. </p><p>Just like with the Potter ring the Gryffindor ring released a surge of magic that Harry felt across his whole body. Unlike the Potter ring, however, the only thing he could feel was an immense sense of bravery appearing out of somewhere. He felt like he could go capture Pettigrew, free Sirius, and take on a group of Death Eater all by dinner time. Thankfully, the feeling faded away and he could again think straight enough to realise the first option would raise too much suspicion, the second was dependent on the first being a success and the third one would end up in his second death. So, Harry took a deep breath and tried on the Peverell ring next.</p><p>Unlike the other two the surge of power he felt this time did not follow an emotional reaction. Instead, the ring glowed blue for a few seconds and then stopped leaving Harry and Bill very confused.</p><p>“That’s strange. It appears that the Peverell ring deems you old enough to take the Lordship Mr Potter.” Said Bograst as he scribbled a note that was quickly consumed by fire. After a moment, a clank was heard in one of his drawers. Bograst reached in and took out a black ring that bore a silver crest which showed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. “This is the Peverell Lordships ring. Don’t expect anything as fancy for your other Lordship rings, they’ll look the same.”</p><p>Bograst handed the ring over and Harry slid it onto his finger. He felt an even stronger surge of power which faded quicker than the other rings. After a few moments, a cold feeling began to creep up his body from his finger where the new ring lay and Harry felt as if there was someone else in the room, apart from Bill and Bograst, who was watching him. He looked around and sure enough by the office door stood death, in the same three-piece suit and top hat he had in Limbo. He smirked at Harry before disappearing in a black cloud. When Harry turned back, Bograst and Bill were looking at him.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a ring’s effect have such an impact before. You went blue for a moment Mr Potter or should I say Lord Peverell. After all the ring obviously accepted you.” Bograst said trying to hide the surprise from his voice. He had truly never seen anything like this in his long career at Gringotts.</p><p>Rings had a different impact depending on which family they belonged to and what power that family held. Each one of the Hogwarts Founder Rings for example would cause the one who claimed the heirship or lordship to feel a strong sense of bravery for Gryffindor, thirst for knowledge for Ravenclaw, immense amount of loyalty towards one’s friends for Hufflepuff and the need to plot against one’s enemies for Slytherin. These effects last only a moment and only occur if the wearer’s claim is accepted. </p><p>The Peverell ring was different from other rings as Death had put its magic in it all those centuries ago. Those who would claim the lordship ring from then on would feel Death’s cold touch across their body and would see Death in whatever for it took. It was done as a constant reminder of what the Peverell line had accomplished when it tricked Death and crossed that river. If the ring accepted the claim Death’s phantom would disappear. If the claim were not accepted the phantom would remain and slowly the ring’s bearer would be driven insane to the point that the only way, they could see escaping the phantom was to kill themselves. </p><p>“One ring left from your mother’s side Lord Peverell.” Bograst now took a more serious expression his face settling into a frown. “I should warn you that since the death of Salazar Slytherin only one person had attempted to claim this ring, but he was rejected. His name was Tom Riddle, but he is now called You- Kno- “</p><p>“Voldemort.” Interrupted Harry provoking a shudder from Bill and Bograst. “I know who he is. His diary possessed someone at Hogwarts and made them open the Chamber of Secrets. I destroyed the diary but not before meeting Tom or Voldemort. He was claiming to be the heir of Slytherin I guess that wasn’t true then.”</p><p>“He was a direct descendant and not from a squib line like yourself but for some reason the ring rejected him. Even we the goblins do not know why. Perhaps it did not deem him worthy, it was a few months before he killed your parents and rumours were going around that the Dark Lord was losing his mind.” Bograst explained. “It is possible the ring saw deeper in his mind and realised he was unfit for the tittle. Regardless I would not raise my hopes Lord Peverell. You are from a squib line after all and if history is to be trusted Salazar Slytherin did not favour muggles.”</p><p>Harry gulped as he took the ring and slid it on. The familiar surge of power went through his body again. This time Harry did not feel anything. After the surge was gone there was nothing, not even a glow like the Peverell ring. He sat there believing he was rejected but as he reached to take of the ring, he heard a voice in his head. </p><p>‘You are sssstrong, I can sssensse it. ‘The voice was speaking Parsletongue which meant it most likely was coming from the ring. ‘You defeated the unworthy heir’</p><p>‘Why did you reject him?’ Asked Harry back.</p><p>‘He wasss not a true Sssslytherin like you. He did possssessed power and ambition but hisss mind wassss broken and hisss sssoul shattered.’ The ring said.</p><p>‘You mean the Horcruxesss he made?’ Asked Harry.</p><p>‘Yesss. Sssalazar Ssslytherin hated that magic. He made sure no one who usssed it wasss to be accepted by me. You are ssstrong, many timesss you faced him and won. You ssspeak the sssnake’s tongue. You are a worthy Ssslytherin.’ </p><p>When the ring went silent Harry felt like his only priority was how to stop Voldemort from coming back. Sirius would be fine. Last time he was never pardoned, and it did not seem to bother him so why should it be different now. Once again, the feeling was gone after a few seconds, which Harry was grateful for.</p><p>“It appears the ring accepted you Lord Peverell.” Said Bograst.</p><p>“Yeah, it did.” Harry said as he inspected all his rings. The Potter and Peverell ring were both on his right hand, the former resting on his index finger and the latter on his middle finger. The Gryffindor and Slytherin ring took the same places on his left hand with the Slytherin one resting on his index and the Gryffindor one on his middle. </p><p>“Now I believe I have some good news.” Bograst smirked before he began his explanation “I was originally going to help you find a way to break the illegal guardianship Dumbledore had imposed on you but as the Peverell ring has deemed you worthy of Lordship that won’t be necessary. In the eyes of the law, you Lord Peverell are now an adult and thus do not need a magical guardian.”</p><p>“That’s great. So, can I cancel that marriage contract then? No offense Bill but I really don’t want to marry your sister.” Harry said giving Bill and apologetic look.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I don’t blame you to be honest. If it were me, I wouldn’t want to marry her either she can be very annoying at times.” Bill reassured Harry. He would have to have a chat with both his parents later.</p><p>“The contract was never approved regardless but we will make sure it is voided completely. I will make a list of all your properties and owl it to you as soon as I can. Our mail was blocked in the past, but your family magic would have broken those wards.” Bograst said as he scribbled another note. “Is there anything else I can do for you today Lord Peverell?”</p><p>“No, that’ll be everything. I may need to visit my vault at some point, but I’ll do that another day. I think Bill and I should head back before everyone gets suspicious.” Harry said and stood up to leave.<br/>
“Thank you so much Bograst. I look forward to us working together.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine Lord Peverell. If you have any questions you can always owl me. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Bograst said as he bowed his head slightly.</p><p>Bill and Harry made their way out of the bank. As they walked Harry tried focusing on suppressing his magic to block out his Mage Sense and by the time, they reached the exit he had it mostly under control. It wasn’t totally gone but it was bearable and that’s the best he could hope for right now. </p><p>“So” Bill said, “where to m’lord?” </p><p>Harry chuckled “You can still call me Harry you know. And I suppose we should head back to the others and come up with and excuse as to why we were gone.” An idea popped into Harry’s head then. </p><p>“You wanna go to the pet shop?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that. Obviously Harry has Hedwig as his owl but I thought it would be fun to give him another pet. Any ideas on what it should be? Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snakes: As pets and people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets a new pet and the Weasley's find out what Molly's been up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. So I decided to go with a snake as Harry's new pet. It seemed like the popular option. The snake is a male adder if anyone was wondering. I was going to go with a grass snake but the adder's red eyes looked pretty cool so that was my final choice. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter As always comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill looked at Harry surprised “You want to go the pet shop? Shouldn’t we be heading back to the others; they’re probably already wondering where we disappeared off to.”</p>
<p>“We can use the new pet I’m going to buy as an excuse.” Explained Harry. “We’ll just say I wanted to get one and asked you to help me choose.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Let’s go.” Bill said and they headed off to the only pet shop in Diagon Alley “I’m surprised to be honest. Most wizards will just get an owl and be fine with it. It’s your postman and your pet at the same time.”</p>
<p>“I know and Hedwig is the best owl anyone can ask for, but I’ve always wanted a more normal pet.” Harry said trying to make his way past the crowd of people. It was as if everyone had decided to postpone their Hogwarts shopping for the whole year until the week before the train was going to leave. For some reason Harry was becoming very annoyed at the thought of all these people having poor time management. </p>
<p>“And an owl isn’t normal?” asked Bill confused by Harry’s reply.</p>
<p>“Well not by muggle standards. You know they use people to deliver their post not birds.” Harry responded. </p>
<p>“Right, Ron did say you were raised by muggles.” Bill said as they finally reached the pet store.</p>
<p>The shop in complete contrast to the rest of the alley was empty. The store clerk greeted them as they entered but apart from him there were no other people inside. Harry walked around looking all the different animals. On one side there were cages with owls inside. None of them were like Hedwig of course. In fact, Harry had often wondered if Hedwig was a special species of owl because of her superior intelligence and undying loyalty to Harry. Maybe Hagrid would know, he was a specialist when it came to unusual creatures. </p>
<p>Further into the shop Harry stumbled upon the cat section. Some of them looked like the cats he saw in Surrey as a kid and others reminded him of Crookshanks. One of them even looked like Professor McGonagall and for a minute Harry considered buying it just to see the professor’s reaction. He moved on further down, passing a lot of ugly looking cats, until he reached the reptilian section which was mostly made up of snakes. He passed by a pair that were arguing about how the shop’s temperature was making them lose their appetite. Another pair was in the middle of an insult match which for snakes apparently meant to make fun of each other’s scales and shedding patterns. Harry found the whole interaction a bit weird but kept it to himself. Eventually he reached the vivarium of a grey adder with crimson red eyes. That was trying to look uninterested but was failing miserably. </p>
<p>“What are you looking at ssstupid human? Come clossser and I’ll bite you. “hissed the adder unaware that Harry was a Parslemouth. </p>
<p>“And how will you do that when you’re behind the glassss” Harry hissed back.</p>
<p>“You are a sssspeaker!?” the hissed back surprised before taking his same threatening tone “Doesssn’t matter! I will ssstill bite you thisss glasss can’t ssstop me!”</p>
<p>“Ok ssso I guesss you don’t want to come with me then?” Harry hissed back.</p>
<p>“Harry I really don’t want to interrupt your conversation, but the clerk is looking at you a bit weirdly and I can’t blame him. Maybe speed it up a bit. “said Bill from behind Harry.</p>
<p>“Ssso what do you sssay want to come with me?” Harry asked the adder.</p>
<p>The adder took a moment to consider it. He had hatched and spent his whole life so far in this shop and had seen many other animals get picked up. No one wanted a snake for some reason. Even that blond guy with the long hair did not want one and he had snake head on his cane. Why not just buy a real snake? The adder had wondered that for a while but could not come up with an answer. He was very lonely. The store owner had the store remodelled 2 years ago and the adder lost his only friend. A weird cross sighted ginger cat. They could not understand each other but the adder would hiss something, and the cat would sometime meow back and that was enough for him. He was a good friend but now the adder was surrounded by others of his kind and all they would do is argue. He was tired of it at this point and if he is being honest the hostility was his way of saying hello. Which had apparently work for this wizard and so the adder agreed to go with him. The fact that he was a speaker was an added bonus. </p>
<p>This is how Harry Potter left the pet shop in Diagon Alley with a new pet adder snake which he named Nero after the dark pattern on his back. The store clerk would have questioned his decision but at that point he was too star struck because the Boy-Who-Lived was in his shop to buy something. That night he would write a letter to all his family members with the intention of rubbing it in only to realise that despite working in a store full of them, he did not own an owl. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Despite going to all the usual places Bill and Harry could not find the other Weasleys and Hermione so instead they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Bill knowing that his mother was going to ask Harry to come with them to the Burrow asked him to agree so they could confront Molly about the marriage contract. Harry agreed and they both went into the pub to find everyone inside.</p>
<p>“There you are you two.” Said Arthur “Where did you go?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Mr Weasley I asked Bill to help me pick out a new pet. I got carried away and lost track of time.” Harry replied.</p>
<p>“What’s with everyone getting new pets? First Hermione gets that bloody cat, now you get…. What did you get?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, right I got a snake.” At that moment Nero came out from Harry’s sleeve where he was coiled. “This is Nero.”</p>
<p>Harry was not sure what he was expecting Ron’s reaction to be but screaming so loud that Tom the bartender had to tell him to quite down or he would be kicked out was not it. Nero, finding it amusing, hissed at Ron rather loudly which made him jump. The twins were laughing at the whole ordeal and even Charlie was trying to hide a smirk. Arthur and Molly were staring at Harry as if he were about to kill them and to be fair Harry could not blame them considering the last wizard who had a pet snake was Voldemort. Percy briefly looked up from the book he was reading, finding it weird that a Gryffindor would get a pet snake, but as it was not breaking any school rules, he decided to ignore it. Ginny was cowering behind her mother on the verge of tears, remembering an incident from a few years ago when the twins had decided to prank her by putting a snake in her bed. Although in their defence, Ginny had framed them earlier that same week with something she had done, so it was more of a revenge prank. </p>
<p>“Interesting choice Harry.” Mr Weasley finally said trying to break the tension. “Hermione has gone home. She said she would meet you at King’s Cross. Would you like to come to the Burrow with us until then?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to.” Harry answered and went to get his trunk before flooing to the Burrow with everyone else. <br/>------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Harry had always seen the Burrow as his second home, his first being Hogwarts. It was cramped and when everyone was home loud, but Harry would not have it any other way. The place was full of magic, from the self-cleaning dishes in the kitchen, to the clock which would say where each one of the Weasley children was and even Mr Weasley’s flying car which was locked in the garage. To Harry the Burrow was a second home but after everything that happened today, he wasn’t so sure. He began to think about every time that Molly had fed him and snuck the love and loyalty potions inside hoping to one day take control of his fortune and political power. Harry wanted to come up with some excuse to explain why she would do this but alas even with his newfound elf intelligence he could not figure it out. The Weasleys were a poor family but they were also honest. They were not the type of people to manipulate others for their gain and yet Molly had done exactly that. Maybe that was the issue. She was only a Weasley by marriage. Perhaps throughout her upbringing she was taught to manipulate people for her gain. That would have been a good explanation for 13-year-old Harry, but he was not 13; he was 17. Harry had spoken to Arthur in the past about Molly’s brothers and from his word they were good men who were killed too early in their life. No, Molly Weasley was one of a kind. Something caused her to be this way, but Harry could not feel any pity for her. He had already spent his last life caring about other people too much. This time he would be a bit more selfish. </p>
<p>Once everyone was through the floo Bill spoke up “Can everyone go in the living room. There’s something Harry and I want to talk to you guys about.” Everyone looked at him confused before making their way inside.</p>
<p>“What is this about Bill?” asked Molly as everyone took a seat. “I need to get started on dinner.” </p>
<p>“Well mum it actually concerns you.” Bill said making everyone even more confused. “We weren’t in the pet store for that long. It was actually an excuse so you wouldn’t ask too many questions.”</p>
<p>“Well, where were you then?” Asked Molly a hint of anger hidden in her voice. She hated it when her children lied to her. </p>
<p>“I’ll explain everything, but I need you to not interrupt me.” Said Bill looking at everyone making sure they understood.</p>
<p>“Good. Ok then. Harry and I were at Gringotts. You see the goblins asked me to bring him there because of some legal issues regarding his accounts. When we were there Harry took an inheritance test and on it there was some interesting information.” Bill looked at his mum as he said that and could see by her face, she understood the meaning behind those words. “It said that Harry was part of a marriage contract with Ginny which was signed by mum.”</p>
<p>“WHAT!?” Arthur shouted standing up from his place. “You signed a marriage contract between Ginny and Harry and didn’t think to tell me!?”</p>
<p>“I knew you wouldn’t agree.” Molly bit back “I was trying to make my daughter’s dream come true and dig out this family from the state we’re in!”</p>
<p>“What were the terms of the contract Bill?” Arthur asked turning away from his wife.</p>
<p>“Harry was to give up his Wizengamot seats and his vaults and properties were going to be transferred over to Ginny.” Bill replied.</p>
<p>“Molly what is wrong with you?” </p>
<p>“I was doing what was right for this family?</p>
<p>“By robbing someone else’s?”</p>
<p>“He was going to be part of ours so, NO I WASN’T ROBBING HIM?”</p>
<p>“YOU WERE ROBBING HIM OF HIS FAMILY’S LEGACY!”</p>
<p>“WHAT FAMILY? LAST I CHECKED ALL THE POTTERS WERE DEAD AND HIS MUGGLE RELATIVES DON’T LIKE HIM!”</p>
<p>“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT RIGHT!”</p>
<p>Harry was watching the interaction from the side with wide eyes. Part of him had hoped that Mrs Weasley would at least regret her actions and apologise. Instead, she had started talking about him as if he <br/>wasn’t in the room.</p>
<p>“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you about the marriage contract! You never agree with me when it comes to what’s best for our family! It’s your fault Bill and Charlie left! I worked hard to make sure that that marriage contract was approved! We were so close, until that four eyed, good for nothing orphan decided to go and do an inheritance test. If he didn’t have money and that name, I would’ve told Ron to stay away from him. Who knows what You-Know-Who did to his mind?” Molly continued not noticing Harry and the rest of her family staring at her with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Does this mean I’m not going to marry Harry?” asked Ginny, her eyes watering.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t want to Ginny.” Bill stated causing her to erupt into sobs.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the verge of the tears. Mrs Weasley had always been like a mother to him and to find out it was all a lie was more than he could take now. He didn’t notice Ron had gotten up and come behind him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to what mum says Harry. You’re still my best mate and you’ve got plenty other things you’re good at.” Ron said, “Do you wanna get out of here maybe we can get a snack or something?”<br/>Harry nodded his head and the two made their way over as everyone else watched. The room stayed silent for a moment the only sound coming from Ginny who was crying over not being able to marry her crush. </p>
<p>“Another son lost Arthur I hope you’re happy.” Molly said breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Stop blaming dad for everything mum.” Charlie spoke up, “What you did was wrong. Why can’t you just accept that and apologise?”</p>
<p>Molly having already set her sight on Arthur continued berating him “You see what you’ve done Arthur? Turned everyone against me. First Bill decides he should work for some nasty goblins instead of having a respectable job at the ministry. Then Charlie leaves to train dragons all because you kept feeding his obsession when he was a child. Every time the twins bring up their stupid shop you just smile and ask them about what they are going to sell, instead of telling them it’s a waste of time. Ron doesn’t have any plans for the future and you just ruined Ginny’s. The only one of our children who is planning a career in the ministry is Percy.” Molly said ignoring the stares she was getting from everyone else in the room.</p>
<p>“When your children tell you what their dreams and goals are you don’t dismiss them, you support them. That’s what parents do Molly which you obviously don’t understand. I supported Bill when he said he wanted to be a Cursebreaker because I knew he had the skill and knowledge for it. I fed Charlie’s obsession as you call it because I could see he really liked dragons and I supported him when he chose to work at the dragon reserve because I knew it was his dream job. I support the twins with their shop because I think they have good ideas. I will support Percy as well if he still wants to work in the ministry and I will support Ron in whatever he does.” Arthur replied.</p>
<p>“But you won’t support your daughter?”</p>
<p>“That’s different and you know it. Ginny is obsessing over someone who doesn’t like her back she should just accept that rather than try and force it with a marriage contract.” Arthur said before he remembered something his wife had mentioned. “How exactly were you getting this approved without my consent anyway?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask some of your co-workers in the legal department. I’m sure they’ll tell you all about it.” Molly said smirking in satisfaction. </p>
<p>“I think this marriage is over.” Arthur said and raised his right hand. “I, Arthur Weasley hereby proclaim that my marriage to Molly Prewett is annulled.” </p>
<p>To everyone else nothing happened but to Molly it was as if an invisible thread that was keeping her whole was broken. She had nothing left and despite it all she felt no regret. </p>
<p>“Now I believe you should leave my house.” Arthur said glaring at her. Knowing that she didn’t have much choice Molly went to pack her things and if she stole a few galleons for the road no one said anything. </p>
<p>Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry had caught up Ron with everything over some chocolate. Ron swore he never knew about his mother’s intentions and was apologising about it when Arthur came in. He did the same thing as Ron and promised Harry, help with anything he needed.</p>
<p>“Well, there is something” Harry started coming up with a plan. “In Gringotts I found out that Sirius Black is also my godfather. I know you said I should avoid him but… I want to read his trial records. I want to know why he did it. Could you see if you can get them for me? I’d appreciate it a lot.”</p>
<p>Arthur hesitated to answer but decided that there won’t be any harm in fulfilling his request and so he went off to write a letter. Harry felt a bit bad sending Mr Weasley on a wild goose chase, but it was the only way to raise some flags at the ministry and take steps into proving his godfather’s innocence. From what he remembers the current head of the DMLE was Amelia Bones, someone who Harry knew held a good sense for justice and would help him. For now he just had to wait and hope Sirius was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed that. I have something special planned for the next chapter so stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The tea conversation that was is and will be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has an odd dream and a conversation with Bill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a busy week so couldn't write as much. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, which was a relatively quiet affair when you stop to consider that the Burrow was usually full of life, Harry headed upstairs to Ron’s room where he would be sleeping. Before changing into his pyjamas, he let Hedwig out so she could do some hunting and made sure the Elder Wand was under his pillow, not noticing the weird look Ron was giving him. It wasn’t long until Harry was fully asleep.</p><p>
----------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Harry opened his eyes and found himself in an empty room. There were no decorations on the wall nor were there any lights or windows. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of stone and despite the lack of light Harry could see everything perfectly. It reminded Harry of the dungeon in Malfoy manor where he was briefly locked up with Ron, Luna and Griphook. He was hoping Luna was fine. Her classmates had never treated her right and Harry felt sorry for her but most of all he could relate.</p><p>“Luna Lovegood is currently asleep in her home. Her father is up writing another article for his magazine.” Said a female voice but Harry could still see no one</p>
<p>“Death? Is that you?” Asked Harry</p>
<p>“No. I am not Death.” Said the voice and then a woman appeared before Harry. She was pale and her hair was shaven off. She wore yellow tunics which reminded Harry of the monks he had seen on Dusrley’s TV when he was younger.  “I am Time. Now why don’t you take a seat so we can talk.”</p>
<p>A table appeared in the middle of the room, seemingly out of nowhere, with two chairs and two sets of cups. Time took her seat and began sipping on whatever was in the cups before gesturing to the seat opposite her. Harry made his way over and sat down looking into the cup and hesitantly taking a sip</p>
<p>“It’s tea.” Time spoke up “It won’t kill you. This one was brewed by a monk who lives in a temple in the Himalayas. Everyday he goes on a dangerous journey to his local village to buy food and herbs and when he returns home, he brews this tea to warm up before continuing his duties.” Time paused and eyed him before continuing. “He died at the age of 68 during a blizzard.”</p>
<p>“The way you were talking about him it sounded like he was alive.” Harry said taking a sup of his cup. He had to admit this was very good tea.</p>
<p>“Yes, because he is, and he also isn’t.” Time said making Harry even more confused. He wished people would just explain themselves and not speak in riddles. “For me at least that monk is, was and will be alive. For you he is dead because you live in a different time, but I am time. I live in the past, present and future.” Time finished explaining and continued sipping on her tea.</p>
<p>“So, you’re the one who sent me back along with Death?” Asked Harry.</p>
<p>“Yes, although it was really a group effort.” Time said taking another sip. “Death took the foreign piece of soul within you and gave you the Deathly Hallows and Fate moved some people around and changed the intentions of other so the outcome would be different from last time. You probably have already noticed some differences.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have, and I have some questions if you don’t mind.” Harry said realising that his cup was still filled to the top.</p>
<p>“Ask away.” Time said.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath before speaking “All the people who I found out were using me and slipping me potions, is that a thing you guys did or was it always the case?”</p>
<p>“Everything you found out at Gringotts was not altered it was the universal truth. No matter if you were in your old timeline or this that Gringotts test would say the same thing.” Time said and took another sip before speaking up again. “Well, everything except the Peverell lordship. Death interfered there so you would become a Lord earlier. The idea was to make things easier for you since you will be an adult now as far as the law is concerned. It was the only one he could influence, and Fate was grumpy about having to move people around already so we couldn’t give you another one.”<br/>
</p><p>“So, Dumbledore did all those things.” Harry said shocked “Why?”</p>
<p>“I can’t answer that question… Well, I can I just don’t want to. After all you can always ask him yourself.” Time looked at him “He is still alive, and it won’t be as entertaining if I just told you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a clown who’s meant to entertain you.” Harry said anger building up in him.</p>
<p>“I know but eternity can be very boring you know and the number of intelligent lifeforms in this universe is much lower than you’d think, so we have to make the best of it.” Time said in a bored tone.</p><p>“And your idea of making the best of it is to play with people’s lives?” Asked Harry as the anger was finally leaving him and seeping into his words. Time was not impressed.</p>
<p>“Careful there, don’t forget it was us who sent you back and gave you the opportunity to create a better future. If we were to just stand idly and watch things as they were occurring, you would currently be married to Ginevra Weasley and your second child would be named Albus.” Time replied with her own anger which made Harry grow silent.</p>
<p>Perhaps he should be grateful, after all he made the choice of returning to the past to avoid all the death and suffering. He was reminded of Sirius, falling through the veil and Harry just watching as Remus held him back. Then he was reminded of the school, where Remus and Tonks lay dead leaving behind a child that will never meet his parents. He remembered seeing Fred surrounded by all the Weasleys as his limp body rested on the floor. He remembered Doby’s lifeless body in his arms just before he had to bury him and even Mad Eye who had risked his life to get Harry out of Privet Drive.</p><p>“Thanks.” Harry said breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“We didn’t do it for you.” Time said “Well Death did. The rest of us mostly did it for entertainment. Anyway, we’ve spoken enough, and this conversation is boring me so goodbye Harry Potter and good luck on your journey.”</p>
<p>------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>When Harry woke up it was to the tapping of an owl on Ron’s window. He quickly got up from the makeshift bed he was sleeping on and opened the window, retrieving the letter that was addressed to him. As soon as he did the owl flew away and Harry closed the window. Harry tore off the Gringotts seal and began reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Lord, Peverell<br/>
I understand you were in a rush when we spoke yesterday and thus, we could not cover all the issue surrounding your accounts. With your permission my lord, I would like to do a complete audit on all your accounts to ensure that no unwanted transactions are taking place and that your investments are still holding up. I would also begin to prepare a list of all the properties which you currently own along with any house elfs attached to those properties. If you wish to reside anywhere whilst you wait for the list, you should know that Potter manor was never sold and as the heir you will be granted access by the wards. Please contact me if you need instructions on how to get there.<br/>
Next comes the manner of your parents’ will and final testament. I took the liberty of looking into it myself after you left and it would appear that the will was sealed by the Ministry. I have written to my contact within the Ministry to try and figure out why this is, but it may take a while. As such I am afraid that at this present moment, despite being their only child and a Lord, you can not access the will. For this I apologise deeply but know that I will not rest until I uncover this mystery.<br/>
Finally, I would like to give you some advice in regard to politics. As it stands you currently hold 2 seats in the Wizengamot, one for the House Potter and one for the House Peverell. Slytherin and Gryffindor both lost their seats a long time ago when it was believed there were no direct heirs. The house of Gaunt was the closest thing to a Slytherin heir, however their lords lacked the ambition and cunning to preserve the seats. To get back to what I wanted to say, the only active seat you currently hold is the Peverell seat, the Potter seat is currently dormant until you reach the right age, and the Lordship ring accepts you. The difficulties you face are your lack of knowledge on the Wizarding world’s political systems and etiquette and of course your need to attend Hogwarts. I would therefore ask you to consider appointing a proxy that will vote and speak on manners in your absence. You need not choose straight away as the Wizengamot will not be meeting for another month but please do not leave the seat vacant lest your voice be unheard.<br/>
Please let me know if you would like to proceed with the audit at your earliest convenience.<br/>
Yours faithfully<br/>
Bograst<br/>
P.S. I have attached a list with book which I believe you will find useful.</p>
<p>Harry put away the list for later, deciding that he would have to go to Flourish and Bouts before heading to King’s Cross, and grabbed a piece of parchment to write out his reply to Bograst. An audit sounded like a good idea especially after everything that happened yesterday, and it would be nice to know where he could go to live after his year in Hogwarts was done. So, without wasting any time Harry wrote out the reply to Bograst, giving him permission and headed downstairs to owl it and get breakfast.</p>
<p>After sending Hedwig away, Harry made his way to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys, except for Ginny, were currently eating breakfast</p>
<p>“Good morning Harry.” Said Bill “Sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Responded Harry as he took a seat at the table “Yeah I slept well.”</p>
<p>“Good, I was wondering if we could discuss that diary my sister found last year” Said Bill</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, what did you want to know?” Asked Harry as he grabbed some of the toast that was on the table. To Harry it was weird, usually the Wizarding world did not eat toast as they saw it as another weird muggle thing. Arthur Weasley was of a different opinion. To him muggles were fascinating and when he found out about the existence of toast, he could not help but want to eat it, to discover for himself why muggles adored it so much. Molly had shot him down instantly back then, but she was no longer here and so the first thing Arthur did when he woke up was figure out how to make toast. Luckily, Charlie had also woken up early and as someone who has had plenty of contact with the muggle world, he helped his dad prepare breakfast.</p>
<p>“Well can you explain what it was exactly. All I know is that it possessed Ginny or something like that.” Said Bill</p>
<p>“Ok. It belonged to Voldemort before he became Voldemort.” Everyone at the table flinched at the name. “His real name is Tom Riddle. I think his consciousness, or his soul was in it. If you wrote in the diary it would write back to you and you could have a conversation with it.” Harry explained and started to realise how difficult it was for him to not just outright say ‘it’s a Horcrux’ and have it done with. But that would raise too many questions and he was not allowed to tell anyone about the time travel fiasco, so he’d have to manage.</p>
<p>“Do you have it with you somehow, or know where it is?” Asked Bill “I think I know what it was, but I’ll have to confirm it.”</p>
<p>“The headmaster had it last.” Answered Harry fully aware where the diary is. “You should ask him.”</p>
<p>After that the day went about as usual. Harry took a quick trip to Diagon Alley where he bought some of the books that Bograst had recommended. He then went to muggle London and got a haircut, wondering why he ever thought letting it grow was a good idea.</p>
<p>The next day everyone at the Burrow woke up early and got ready to leave for King’s Cross. At the station Arthur gave his word that as soon as he got Sirius’ trial records, he would send an owl to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry met up with Hermione on the train and went to look for a compartment and just like last time they ended up in the same one as Remus.</p>
<p>Things were going well. So, well in fact that Harry had forgotten one crucial detail of the train ride from his third year. The dementors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment your thought whether they be negative or positive. Also I wanna see if anyone can guess who Death and Time look like. Both of them are inspired by characters in recent popular culture. To give you a hint, Death is inspired by a video game character and Time is from a movie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone</p><p>I know it's been a while since I've updated this. It sort of exam season at uni right now and I have to focus on that which means I haven't had a lot of time to write. If I'm not studying I'll just play some video games with friends so I don't lose my mind in lockdown and when I have some time to myself I'm just drained from writing assignments that need very hard to find citations. Anyway, I am not abandoning this fic. Update will most likely be in May but I don't have an exact date. I hope all of you are doing ok and staying safe and I want to thank you for all the nice comments.<br/>
On a sort of story related note. Some of you guessed correctly that time was based off the Ancient one from DR Strange. I'm a big marvel fan so I had to throw it in there. No one guessed death from what I could see. If you are interested I based him off of the strange man from Red Dead Redemption. I thought it would be appropriate since majority of people agree he is meant to be death.</p><p>Thanks everyone for reading and I will see you next month for the new chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>